Nonsense
by Neko-chanXDemyx
Summary: Completely Random, funny Shugo Chara stuff. Not made to make sense, only to laugh at.
1. Chapter 1

**Neko-chan: Wazzup.**

**Amu: ...are you okay?**

**Neko-chan: Nope. ^-^ I can't think straight worth a crap.**

**Ikuto: And you plan to make this story... how?**

**Neko-chan: Duh. It's going to be ultra random. I'm best at that kinda stuff when I'm like this.**

**Everyone: ~sweatdrop~**

**Neko-chan: Also, no, this is not the Bonus Chapter I am making for 'An Amuto Story'. It's a completly random one-shot**

**  
Amu: Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Amu just got home after school.

She sighed, got bored, and started watching barney on the telivision.

Tadase randomly walked in through the door, saw barney, did a fangirl scream and jumped on the couch to watch it.

"What the hell! Get out of my house!" Amu pulled a sling-shot out of the couch and fired pennies at him.

Tadase cried and jumped out the window.

"I'll FIX IT!" Miki drew a big picture of the window an plastered it over the hole.

Ran farted and laughed hystaricaly. Amu got bored and walked into the kitchen to eat a burito. She took a bite, but got annoyed and threw it away.

"Well that sucks." Suu said.

Ikuto jumped down the stairs with a cowboy hat on eating a french fry.

'"I LIKE WAFFLES!" He screeched as he glomped Amu. Rima walked in. "Hey Amu? Where's your bathroom. I have to poop."

"Why didn't you go at your house?" Amu asked.

Rima shrugged and walked away. Amu poked Ikuto really hard.

"OW!" Ikuto screeched. Then he made a teary-eyed face. "Your so mean amu..."

Then he ran into the closet.

Amu got ticked off and decided to watch Fruits Basket. Then she got an idea.

She opened the closet and hugged Ikuto. He made a confused face.

"NOOO!!!" She yelled angrily as she slapped him across the face. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TURN INTO A KITTY!"

Ikuto got on all 4's and made a pathetic meow.

"Screw you." Amu said and she walked upstairs into her room. Yaya and Kukai were there making out. "I HATE YOU!" Amu screeched. She threw a box of lucky charms at them. They cried, jumped out the window and died.

"MUAHAHAHA!" you could hear Tadase yell from outside.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tooooniiiiiiight..." Ikuto sang downstairs.

Amu got bored and started singing 'oops i did it again' by britney spears.

Then a huge meteor came down and killed everybody... Kukai and Yaya were killed twice....

**THE END**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Please don't send any comments on poor grammer and such. I told you, I can't think straight. When I can't think straight, I get lazy. I don't own anything mentioned in this story. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Nonsense thingy.... I am not completely out of it, but I do feel like crap! ^-^**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Amu woke up from the weird dream. **(MUAHAH! EVERYTHING IN THE LAST CHAPTER WAS A DREAM!)**

"I have to pee." she said. Ran laughed and punched Miki in the face.

"What was that for?"

"I dunno. Bored."

Amu went into the bathroom and crapped her brains out... literaly

"HAHAHA! IM STUPID NOW!" She yelled as she jumped down the stairs. She tripped and landed face first.

Ikuto walked in and burped. Then he picked Amu up, slapped her, and shoved a tube of chapstick in her mouth. "Happy New Years!" He yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

When Amu walked in there she saw him hugging a turtle. "I love you, fred" he said as he nuzzled the turtle. Suu flew in and ate them. Ikuto Yuki from 'Fruits basket' came it and laughed at her. They ended up killing each other.

Amu got annoyed and walked into the living room. She turned on T.V. and began watching the news. Nagehiko was there beating up the mayor. "Oh no!" Amu cried and transformed into blossom off of 'the powerpuff girls'. She went to the place on tv and beat up Nagehiko.

(meanwhile, back at Amu's house)

Tadase walked in and began eating Trix cereal. The evil rabbit came in and starting beating the crap out of Tadase. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M TIRED OF YOU FREAKIN KIDS DENYING ME OF THE FREAKIN CEREAL!!"

After Tadase was dead, the rabbit left, laughing evily and eating the Trix cereal.

Amu arrived at home and saw Tadase. "Great. Look at what you did Tadase. You give me a huge mess to clean up _and _you let the freakin rabbit get the cereal. YOU FAIL!"

She went into her room to pout. Ran and Miki were fighting over Yoru. "I have a plan." Amu said. Then she cut Yoru in half, and gave half to each of them. "There you go!"

They both cried with joy. "Thank you Amu! You're our hero!"

After they left, amu sat on her bed. She farted and giggled. Then the roof collapsed and Yaya and Rima fell in wearing pirate outfits.

"Amu, your late for the pirate meeting." Yaya scolded. Amu grunted and flew downstairs. She put on hairspray and suddenly she was dressed up like an astronaut.

"Wtf.. wheres my peanuts?" Amu asked as she looked at her outfit.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Rima laughed, holding a bag of peanuts up towards the sky.

"Oh, it's on, bitch."

"While Amu killed Rima, Yaya turned into a monkey and exploded.

After Rima was dead, everyone in the world turned into a furby and devoured by tables.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I do not own anything at all that was mentioned in the story.

Sorry if its not as good as the last one. Don't know if I'll make another chapter. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko-chan: AND THE RANDOMNESS CONTINUES!!!**

**Warning: May lack major humor due to non-sugarhigh-mood**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Everyone in Shugo Chara were reborn into the same characters.

And, like usual, Amu starts out at her house.

A loud screech came from outside. Amu looked outside. Tadagay was fataly bleeding under a truck.

"HAHAHA! YOU JUST GOT BURNED!" she laughed.

"Ugh.. h-.. h-elp me!"

"No way! This way to much fun to watch!"

She went in and started cooking popcorn. She accidentaly put it in the wrong way and the mircrowave exploded.

"Damnit! That's the 5th time this week!"

Suu flew in and cried. "Amu! How could you!"

"Shut up."

Kukai jumped in dressed as a giant bowl of fruit punch wearing tights. "OH YEAH!"

"Oh no. Naughty Naughty Kool aid!" Amu shot him in the gut with a BB gun she pulled out her her butt... literaly. He fell on the floor gasping in pain. "Ha." Su said emotionlessly as she threw a half exploded popcorn kernal at him.

"SU! THAT'S MEAN!!!" Ran said and flew into the door and falling like a fly.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Miki laughed at her, puked up a few pencils and flew back upstairs to eat a cardboard box.

Ikuto walked in through the hole in the wall Kukai made. "Amu! Why is Kukai dead?!"

"I shot him."

His face lit up as he took in a big intake of air. "CAN I TRY?!"

Amu handed him the gun, and Ikuto shot a person outside who fell to the ground, dying. "SCREW YOU, FREAKIN IDIOT! STAY OFF THE SIDEWALK! THAT'S ILLEAGAL IN MY WORLD!"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hold up! This is _**MY **_world!" Amu said as she bit into a flaming popcorn peice.

Ikuto cried, shot Ran, then jumped and hid in a cabnit.

"I HATE PENCILS!" Amu shot the table before hiding the gun under Kukai's body. She walked in the living room to see Rima doing the macarena while singing 'Candyman' by Aqua.

"RIMA! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"BUT YOU HAVE A SONG THAT MAKES CANDY FLY OUT OF YOUR ASS!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Oh.... screw that then." Rima turned into a spider and crawled under the couch.

"I'll have to rememer to stab her later." Amu said. Then she picked her nose, flung it at the wall (which exploded on contact), and crapped her pants. She turned around to look at it, and laughed. "This smells bad!" she giggled.

Yaya fell through the ceiling dressed with big elefant ears, a pig tail, and a clown nose. "Look Amu! I'm a telephone!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE A FURBY!" Ikuto said as he crashed in through the closed door with a rabbit on his head. It jumped off and exploded near Yaya.

"IT'S THE REVENGE OF THE TRIX RABBIT! RUN!!!!" Yaya jumped on a nearby treadmill that appeared out of nowhere and started running. Another bunny jumped in and exploded on the tredmil, causing Yaya to die.

"Wow." Amu said emotionlessly as she started chewing on air. Ikuto burped, ran outside, poked the person he shot earlier, and then fell into a coma.

Amu got bored, transformed into a cat, and hacked up a furbal. Ikuto snapped out of his coma and ran in and hugged Amu.

"I _looooovee _you!!!" he said in a baby voice. Amu screeched and clawed on his arm, clawing all the way through. Ikuto screamed as his arm fell to the floor.

Amu turned back into a human and superglued his arm back. then she patted his head. "all better."

Ikuto squealed happily and then fell back into his coma. Amu through a bug at the tv and laughed as it squished.

Yaya ran back into the house, farted, and then ate the squished bug. "It tastes like a jolly rancher!!!"

Amu gasped. "You've eaten a rancher?! That's canablism! When you preform canabalism, you eat the emo ones, not the ones that are jolly and happy!" she scolded.

Yaya cried. "YOU ALWAYS TELL ME THIS!!!"

"This is the 7th happy rancher you've eaten!"

Yaya gasped. "BLOODY MEW MIX I'VE LAID AN EGG!!!" An egg fell through her pants (not through a hole in her pants, just kinda morphed through like a ghost. lol) and exploded on the floor.

They both cried in joy. "So.... beatiful" the said in awe at the bloody egg with guts all over it.

The charas ghost came back, and then killed everyone with exploding pens.

The end.

______________________________

It's random and something to do out of boredom. Don't give me any crap about grammer.


End file.
